Life at the end of the World
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Author's note included. First of a series of ten stories about a warrior who survives a war on his home planet. Ten stories included within this one to keep you from being too confused I hope .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
At the beginning of these ten stories (they should be numbered inside the story) is a short paragraph that has nothing to do with the plot of the story or the series, but it ties in with it all the same. They are meant as an inspiration, or just an introduction to the story at hand.  
I categorized this with Ronon because he helped the warrior come from his battered planet and into the life that Ronon lived before he found the Atlantis crew, which is covered in the series. The warrior is the main character of this series, but Ronon is still a guiding force throughout, until General Jack O'Neill enters the warrior's life and begins to have the same role. The warrior never has a name, only a rank, which you will find later on. Many of these stories are very short, which is why I could probably go more than ten, but I probably won't. Enjoy! read and review please

Life at the end of the World1/10

Search through the past to find yourself and remember your mistakes. Learn from your memories what not to do. This may go beyond your instincts, but those are what failed you before. Cage the animal inside and guide your inner self outward until it can expand no longer. Let this spirit fly to war, then let your animal free and watch Hell reign on Titan.

The fight had just ended and Titan was a barren wasteland. He stood, sword drawn, for a long time, letting the breeze flow through his long hair that waved beside him like a victory flag. He had survived the epic battle between Good and Evil.  
He put his sword back into the sheath at his side. Only the handle showed, revealing a sign of garnet on the very end. It was this that had saved him. Garnet was blood red, and the General told them to put the end of the handle, which was removable, on their chest when they fell. This had kept him alive when he fell, and now, here he stood, a witness to the horrors of war. He had seen the Angel of Death, the Angel of Light, and false darkness due to magical fires, which were really souls flying to Judgment from civilian area that were bombed in the dead of night. Now, the remains were just shadows, pigments of his imagination.  
He knew he had to move, to find food, water, and shelter. He was a lone survivor, but he was smart. He began to walk away from the valley, now an empty field of Death, and towards the mountains, a permanent shelter, away from the horrors he had just faced. Once there, he listened for animals as he stood on a ledge, but all were gone. The planet was lifeless, except for him, the warrior, the one who now faced darker challenges, consequences of demolishing a planet of God.

In the dead of night, the last of the fires burned aw and one lone soul floated upwards. Stars began to shine through the heavy blanket of clouds, and as awakened, but not from a pleasant dream like in his early days, but in sheer terror, the kind that only was could bring on. He desired companionship, or the sight of a living person, but the days of seeing any man who was not damaged slipped away from him during the final battle. Loneliness replaced the blanket of clouds, and as the sun rose from behind him, one lone, distant bird sang, hesitantly at first, then loudly, awakening the warrior soon enough to see it fly away. He banged his fist into his hand in anger. He needed food, and roots probably would not sustain him. Most plants were dead, damaged, or poisoned b the enemy. It would be hard for him to not eat, but it would be harder for him to father the plants, or fight off the poisons lurking beneath their leaves. He was confused and starving on his first day alone, the first of many.

Noon arrived with a vengeance. Rays from the sun beat upon the barren landscape, and the air, once broken with the sounds of war, was now still, silent, and unfamiliar. The warrior was at a river now, but the water was not for him. Instead of being clear and flowing, it was red and halted with the blood from the fallen ones. His only hope would be run off from the mountains, but he was growing weaker, and soon he would not be able to climb at all. But he was a fighter, a warrior, and he was going to fight Death until the end.

Night, oh sweet night, he thought. Silence continued like a bad song that seems and feels never-ending, but he listened eagerly, praying that it would never end, but it would, he knew. He had been in times of peace before, but they were always broken. On a planet as vast as Titan, nothing was certain.  
As soon as morning broke, a new sound filled his ears. It was rain, the first storm of the new season. He was happy to feel the water upon him, and he collected as much as possible until the storm ended. He then drank a tin sip. A slight grin formed on his face. He had beaten the system and quenched his thirst, but his stomach growled loudly in the still, moist air. He now had to find food before it was too late.  
He hiked onto a ledge and picked some berries, but remembered their poison and threw them into the day. He climbed higher and found a shrub with edible leaves. He munched hungrily then climbed down to his cave. He then heard another chirp from a bird, and he found where the bird was nesting. Four eggs sat in a nest. Then the mother of the bird attacked him, and he was forced to kill the poor creature. He took the eggs and the bird back to the cave, made a fire, and cooked them all. After he finished eating, he cleaned up his sword. As the sun set in his face, he did a nightly prayer and saved himself from his sins of murder and wrath. Then he looked to the stars and witnessed a meteor shower. Little did he know, this was the first sign that he would not be alone for long.

The sky cleared slowly, and the lifting fog revealed the battered landscape and the sadness of the now lonely planet. But something else existed among the remaining forest, but he was not sinister. He was a runner, someone who could rescue our warrior from his predicament, someone who was in an equal amount of danger.

The met at noon, when they crossed each other▓s plane of vision. Both warriors met each other in the middle of the field. Out of respect, the runner put down a weapon that was strange to the warrior, but he saw it as a peace sign and removed his sword. Both were curious about each other, and both were afraid to speak, but the runner pulled himself together and eventually spoke.  
⌠What happened here? You▓re the only one left,■ the runner whispered.  
⌠A war,■ replied the warrior. The runner nodded in understanding.  
⌠And you▓re the only survivor of an entire war?■ he questioned. The warrior nodded. ⌠Well, in a few hours the people after me will find me, and all Hell will break loose. You better come with me.■ ⌠Where will you take me?■ ⌠Away from here until I find somewhere suitable to leave you. I know this is bad timing, and obviously I don▓t look like someone you▓d run away with, but you need to trust me.■ ⌠Who▓s after you?■ the warrior inquired.  
⌠A group of people called the Wraith. They feed on humans, but they are humans, affected by a virus. When they come here, they will kill you, or take you hostage, which is what happened to me. I had to run to get away, so I▓m called a runner,■ he said hurriedly. A rumbling was then heard. ⌠Damn it, they▓re already here!■ the runner yelled over the noise. ⌠Trust me and come on!■ The warrior and the runner then ran into the cave and trekked deep inside. They hid within a crevice, weapons drawn.  
⌠When they get here, stab them between the eyes. They▓ll be here soon, so be ready,■ the runner commanded quietly, barely stirring an echo in the tiny room. The warrior nodded to his command and stood at ready. This would not be his first battle, and he knew from this unlikely person that he would be in many more in the future.

Footsteps. They were odd-sounding to the warrior, but the runner knew who was approaching: the Wraith. Two approached, weapon drawn, but both the warrior and the runner achieved a hit, and the creatures fell in front of them.  
⌠More will be here soon, so get a good look now,■ the runner said quietly. The warrior nodded and poked at the bodies. Both were strange, just like the runner, the warrior thought. The weapon he had scared him when it was first fired. It seemed powerful and it scared him, but when the next group of Wraith moved in, the runner▓s weapon became valuable and the warrior decided that he was in debt to the runner, and that he should follow him wherever he went in an attempt to repay this debt.

Once night fell, the warrior followed the runner into the night. After a long walk, they drank from a river, and then continued. Once light could be seen at the horizon, they approached a giant ring. The runner went to a strange device and pressed seven buttons, six of which lit up. A whooshing sound was heard in the still air, and the warrior jumped. He stood in awe, for the ring was now filled with a bluish puddle that illuminated the area. The silence was also broken by something else, a deep laughter coming from the runner, who led the warrior to the puddle and pulled him through. The warrior was leaving home for another world for the first time in his trek to remain with this ⌠runner■. 


	2. Chapter 2

Planet of the Crescent Moon3/10

The moon is a signal that the worst is yet to come. The light of Evil is yet to show its face and only a small fire burns. The moon signals speed due to its quick changes, and the moon is a signal that you are not alone in darkness when the shadows are out to get you and Death is lurking behind every door.

The runner quickly found a place to hide. They were tired, and the warrior was very sick from their encounter with the pre-supernova sun. In their speed, they had forgotten to restock supplies, and survival was the necessity the two shared.  
A short distance away from the ring, a small town rose out of the mist from a nearby lake. A crescent moon rested above them as they knocked on the door of an apparent temple. Inside an old man and his wife were sitting beside a fire, commenting on the day▓s events. They quickly offered the two a meal, but the runner begged for speed.  
⌠But you▓re sick, your friend is. Let him stay here to get well,■ the wife begged, but the runner refused.  
⌠Then let me take him to the Healer by the river. ▒Tis only a short walk from here,■ the man offered. When the warrior vomited again, the runner knew that choice he would make.  
⌠How long will it take? I refuse to leave him, but people are after me, the bad kind, and he insists on remaining by my side. If this is quick, then I can keep his wishes.■ ⌠▓Tis merely a flash, darling. Come now, we travel to the river, where the moon shine can heal us all,■ the wife grinned. Gaps were everywhere inside her mouth, but her demeanor was pleasant enough. The four of them got onto a carriage and rode closer to the lake. The sound of running water could be heard, and when the lake was visible, it shimmered magically from the crescent moon▓s light. The warrior, drifting in and out of consciousness at this point, thought it was the end of his life. He murmured in his sleep, and the runner realized the danger.  
⌠Can▓t you go any faster?■ the runner pleaded. The old man shook his head and laughed.  
⌠Must be from one of them ships, Martha. He thinks these ole war horses can perform magic!■ he exclaimed, laughing heartily and slapping his knee.  
⌠Let me out! I can get there faster on my own!■ the runner yelled, jumping from the carriage without an answer and carrying the warrior under his arm as he went. He ran past the carriage, following the path and turning when the rush of water grew louder. He banged ferociously at the door. A gruff, older man answered, cursing under his breath.  
⌠What? Don▓t you know what time it is?■ he mumbled.  
⌠Can you heal this man?■ the runner asked frantically, near angrily.  
A smile lit up the healer▓s five-o▓clock shadow. ⌠Sorry for the rudeness, mate. Right inside; put him on the red chair. You pull a hard bargain, mate, nearly breaking me door down. Must be your brother.■ ⌠He needs help while you▓re blabbering! What can you do for him and fat? The Wraith are after us!■ the runner bellowed. The smile disappeared as the healer pulled out a bottle.  
⌠I▓m a healer, not a curer, but if we get him to hold this down, he▓ll be fine,■ the healer whispered, pouring the bottle▓s contents into a make-shift saucepan and lighting a small fire. After a minute, the liquid babbled and the healer removed it, placing the liquid in a bottle-like syringe. He put it in the warrior▓s mouth and eased the liquid inside. After a minute, nothing had happened.  
⌠Well?■ the runner asked.  
⌠Things take time, Sir!■ the healer screamed angrily. The runner nodded and felt the warrior to see if he was alive. He was burning hot, but his breathing had normalized. He slowly began to awaken. When he had fully come to, another knock sounded at the door and the old couple walked inside.  
⌠Nice to see him livin▓,■ the woman smiled.  
⌠I owe you both an apology, for everything. We really must go now, in a hope to save your planet,■ the runner whispered. Respectful gestures were exchanged all around, and the runner carried the warrior outside. They were quickly to the ring and left the planet behind, leaving their troubles to the crescent moon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Planet of the Weeping Sun2/10

Traces of Time run free among the universe, and Time is documented in the shadows of the many planets surrounding the universe. People are but time capsules of the near past, but to learn history, you must have the mind of a scholar.

Thought the two had only known each other for a short time, there was a mutual understanding of the danger they were experiencing, and the planet that emerged was just as dangerous.  
A supernova was approaching. Streams of sunlight flowed like a river above them. Sensing the danger, the runner immediately went to the nearby dialing device and pushed six random buttons and then a sphere, which caused the ring to spin as fast as possible, but they stopped, with six symbols illuminated but the final one dark. The runner cursed and hit the symbol again. Nothing occurred and the runner leaned on the device.  
⌠If we don▓t leave soon, we▓ll die from radiation poisoning. We have to find another gate.■ The warrior sensed the danger and began looking at the tall ring. As soon as he was directly beside it, the symbols went dark and new symbols lit up. They were from the previous planet. The Wraith had found them again.

They quickly encountered six Wraith. They walked in formation in front of the last Wraith. He stood, weapon drawn, in front of the ring. The rest began to search for the runner and the warrior, who was beginning to show signs of radiation sickness. He vomited, and the runner picked him up and carried him to a rock formation. Between two large pieces of rock, a large cave opened before them. With the Wraith behind them by a mere hundred steps, the runner dialed a ring that was in the cave, and the two escaped from the planet of the weeping sun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching Earth6/10

New times are rising. When approached by the future, accept it, embrace it, and try to fully understand it before approaching it fully. Understand that once you leave your comfortable place, you can never go back.

The warrior looked back in time to see the bluish puddle fade away. He then looked forward to see men in black standing back-to-back behind a tall man in a blue uniform who had grey hair. It reminded the warrior of his general back just a mere twelve days before.  
⌠I▓m General Jack O▓Neill. Welcome to Stargate Command. We▓ll meet more fully after your examination,■ O▓Neill smiled, saluting the warrior, who followed slowly without understanding. A guard in green led the warrior through a maze of corridors and into a medical ward similar to that of Atlantis. They performed the same tests, and soon the warrior was led into a small cafeteria. General O▓Neill sat consuming a blue food that was strange to the warrior. ⌠Hungry?■ General O▓Neill asked, gesturing a card towards him. The warrior looked confused. ⌠You take this card to the lady right there and she▓ll help you get something to eat,■ O▓Neill explained.  
⌠I▓m fine, General,■ the warrior whispered respectfully. General O▓Neill nodded, then looked past the warrior and gestured to someone. The warrior turned to see a man with a strange tool on his face.  
⌠Daniel! I thought you were off-world!■ O▓Neill exclaimed, standing to shake Daniel▓s hand. Daniel shook his head in reply to O▓Neill, and then sat down. The warrior stared at his glasses.  
⌠Oh, is this the man from Atlantis?■ Daniel asked. Both men nodded. The warrior then continued to stare at his glasses. ⌠Oh, I get what you▓re doing now. These are glasses. Without them, I can▓t see that well, but sometimes I wear lenses in my eye to help me see. I thought a few on Atlantis wore glasses.■ ⌠The ones that I know have been on missions since he arrived, so they probably never met,■ General O▓Neill replied. ⌠He▓s not a talker, but he is an observer. I don▓t know why they sent him for the marines. Teal▓c is going to test his battle technique this afternoon, but I▓m not sure what he▓ll think. His culture was very primitive from the sound of it, Medieval almost,■ O▓Neill whispered. Daniel nodded and looked to the warrior.  
⌠I hear that you considered being a runner,■ Daniel began. The warrior nodded, but said nothing. When he was on his home planet, it was disrespectful to speak without permission, even to ask for permission. General O▓Neill saw the warrior▓s eagerness to reply, but also his glances towards him.  
⌠You may speak,■ General O▓Neill said quietly.  
⌠Yes, I enjoyed those few days with Ronon, but I did nearly die. I▓m not sure why I wished to become a runner,■ the warrior replied. General O▓Neill and Daniel nodded.  
⌠I▓ve yet to hear much about Ronon, but the early files say only good things. He is much like you, facing a new world. Are you prepared for what could await you outside of this base?■ Daniel questioned. General O▓Neill nodded to the warrior and he answered.  
⌠Not really, General, but I know that it will be nothing like Atlantis or my home world due to the war going on here. I▓ve seen pictures from Dr. Weir, and all of them are worried. I wish to attempt to ease their fears,■ the warrior said quietly. General O▓Neill sent a quiet glance to Daniel, and then put his hands on the table.  
⌠What you wish for cannot be achieved. The weapons you have experienced are far different from what we have here, and our customs are much different. You will be placed in SG-6 and sent off-world to see if other planets are suitable for life. In this exploration, you may find a planet much like your own, but you are only guaranteed one thing: danger. There are other enemies in this galaxy that are nothing like the Wraith. Most are less advanced, others are more advanced, but Dr. Jackson will help you learn of all of them, past and present and you will learn from Teal▓c battle techniques and the history of our galaxy▓s fallen enemy, the Goa▓uld. Your love of history will be fulfilled here, Sir. Dr. Jackson, I am releasing him to you. Help him find a name, will you? The file was left blank,■ General O▓Neill smiled.  
Dr. Jackson smiled and led the warrior to the elevator. Inside, a tall man with a strange symbol on his forehead was waiting for them. The warrior studied him closely. The man looked back, equally curious. D. Jackson introduced them to each other, and Teal▓c put his left hand over his heart and bowed. The warrior followed slowly, and then stood upright fully. Teal▓c smiled to him.  
⌠You are not familiar with our customs here,■ Teal▓c smirked. ⌠I will change that, under General O▓Neill▓s command. He will be your reporting officer until he tells you otherwise. Do you understand?■ ⌠Yes Sir,■ the warrior replied strongly. He saw power in the eyes of this strange man. He wanted to obey his every order, just as General O▓Neill would want. The warrior followed the lead of Dr. Jackson and Teal▓c and they all entered a barren storeroom. Teal▓c stood beside a long table with numerous weapons covering the top. Dr. Jackson took one of the weapons and showed it to the warrior.  
⌠We discovered this on P3X-741 when we excavated a minor temple. The Goa▓uld made this to shock and kill the symbiote inside them. Thanks to our actions, Jaffa like Teal▓c no longer are held within the binds of the symbiote, but a few like following the old ways, such as the Tok▓ra. They are rebel Jaffa who fought alongside us for freedom, and they remain as one of our strongest allies. The Goa▓uld, however, perished. Teal▓c will help you learn of the numerous holders of power within their ranks, but at a later time. We need to see how you fight. This is practice, not war. Do you understand?■ ⌠Yes Sir,■ the warrior replied. ⌠I am to fight, but not harm. It is what I would do as a child, Sir.■ ⌠Stand on the blue mats,■ Teal▓c motioned, throwing him two long pieces of wood built to mimic the weight and appearance of a sword. The two then fought, the warrior using acrobatics to combat every move, and both were soon deadlocked and panting, understanding each other▓s power like a father and son. The two then removed their weapons from the mats and bowed to each other as equals. They both looked up to see General O▓Neill and Dr. Jackson watching intently.  
⌠You are better than I thought you would be,■ General O▓Neill murmured. ⌠Can you use a gun?■ ⌠I do not understand, Sir,■ the warrior replied. General O▓Neill nodded and took a small pistol from his side. The warrior then nodded in recognition. ⌠Colonel Sheppard used one to defend himself, Sir. I understand, but no, I cannot use it effectively. I apologize,■ he bowed.  
⌠Stand, Captain,■ O▓Neill commanded. The warrior obeyed. ⌠Do not apologize for what you cannot control. You have to learn and we intend to teach you. I haven▓t walked among these people for two years at the most, but I dropped numerous appointments just to meet you and welcome you to this planet. You are my equal, just in a different mindset, from a different galaxy, and knowing what simplicity is. We have never known that. We are spoiled, Captain. We do not understand, and that is why many like you falter. You are strong, so use that strength to show us what you can do with limited experience,■ O▓Neill said sternly, handing the warrior the handle of the gun. The warrior accepted it and aimed towards a bright orange target at the edge of the room. After learning how to remove the safety and to operate the gun functionally, the warrior fired. The target was brought to the warrior by Teal▓c. It was a perfect shot.  
⌠Jack, should I tell Sam? She▓d be happy to hear that another one of your projects has gone well,■ Dr. Jackson questioned. General O▓Neill nodded and Daniel left the room. Teal▓c approached General O▓Neill and they left the warrior standing in front of the table.  
⌠He is a natural, O▓Neill. Are you sure that he should remain here in SG-6?■ Teal▓c asked. O▓Neill thought about the question.  
⌠He does belong in some regime somewhere, but look at him. He couldn▓t make it through basic without coming out. No one will understand,■ O▓Neill whispered. ⌠I need to talk with Carter. He might be good for SG-1.■ ⌠Whatever you feel is right, O▓Neill,■ Teal▓c nodded in respect. The two then returned to the warrior, who was studying a zat gun carefully. ⌠Let me show you how this functions,■ Teal▓c offered. The warrior nodded and watched as Teal▓c aimed the weapon at O▓Neill.  
⌠Why don▓t you let me do that?■ O▓Neill asked. Teal▓c nodded and handed O▓Neill the weapon. O▓Neill fired the weapon and electricity seemed to flow through Teal▓c, who hit the floor on his knees. O▓Neill lowered the weapon and placed it back on the table. ⌠One fire stuns them, the second one knocks them out, and the third vaporizes them. Do you understand ▒vaporize▓?■ ⌠Yes, Sir,■ the warrior replied. ⌠They disappear. Is that correct Sir?■ ⌠Good job,■ O▓Neill grinned. Teal▓c then stood up, sweating slightly from his fight with pain. The two men shook hands as an ⌠unexpected wormhole■ message was announced. The warrior was then forced to follow the men blindly up two flights of stairs. At the end of the blind pacing, the Stargate lay open. A video of the people of Atlantis rested on the screen, but it was not a friendly call. Something was wrong. The Wraith had found them and they were moving from the area for a new planet, one called Titan, the warrior▓s home world. 


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Titan: A Runner▓s Tale7/10

Reunions are a marry time, a time to refill your mind with distant memories, the kind that can alter one▓s emotions entirely. Night and day bring changes, but being away brings more. Upon returning, be sure to be prepared because Time is neither good or evil fore it assumes many forms.

Atlantis was in shambles. Weapons from the Wraith Hive ship had damaged many vital systems, and everyone was evacuated in a hope to save themselves. The sensors from the Hive could pick up their life forms since the damage was extensive, and the people immediately informed Earth and dialed another gate address. As soon as Ronon broke the plane, he recognized Titan▓s battered landscape, not dotted with large tents and paths of plywood for medical equipment that was used to attempt to heal the wounded, but a patrol was on a northern pier when the attack began, causing three of the five to perish and the remaining two to face a rocky recovery. Ronon had seen such an attack before, except the outcome was usually much different, ending with many dead and the Wraith full of humans. This time, the Atlantians were lucky, but the future looked bleak.  
The camp was a maze of tents and random supplies lying on the ground. Ronon was amazed with the little civilization and the doctors there, who had kept the wounded alive. Now, the wounded were lying in the medical tent, receiving more rations than the rest. None of the animals had returned to Titan, leaving food to whatever they had brought along with them. Ronon was willing to find food on another planet, but Dr. Weir wanted to keep everyone together in case there was another attack from the Wraith or anyone else. Ronon, however, could tell that they would be in more trouble if they waited until they absolutely had to obtain food, and he proposed his ideas to Dr. Weir, who understood his concerns and allowed him to leave, sending him alone to a random address.  
On the other side, Ronon faced a large civilization. Luckily, he blended well with them, and he was able to trade a leather pouch for an entire cow. He then dialed Titan and returned to find no one. A downpour had turned hills into means for rivers. Ronon would have been lost if it were not for Colonel Sheppard, who watching the gate for his return. Upon greeting Ronon, John Sheppard saw the cow for the first time. He led the cow onto what was left of the plywood path, and he and Ronon led the cow, very slowly, to the new camp, which was the battlefield where Ronon first met the warrior. Ronon, in his fight with the cow, remembered this past, but he suppressed the feelings and guided the cow towards one of the few grassy areas left. Ronon then returned to Dr. Weir, and showed her the address and told her of the planet. She wrote down the address and a basic description. She then sent Colonel Sheppard to kill the cow.  
⌠No,■ Ronon said sternly. ⌠We should wait until the rations are scarce, unless things have changed in my absence.■ ⌠I understand your thoughts, Ronon, but we are all hungry.■ ⌠I▓ve faced much worse!■ Ronon exclaimed. ⌠You need to wait. I▓ll get you more food, find you some nuts and berries, but the cow lives for two more cycles at least.■ Dr. Weir caved, and Ronon left with the next patrol group, and he found an untouched cove filled with edible plants. The camp ate them hungrily, and Ronon was praised by Dr. Weir. The cow lived three more cycles, and just before they slaughtered it, they dialed Atlantis. The gate seemed to dial slower, and everyone held their breath. When the address took, everyone cheered. Ronon volunteered to go through the gate after the portal was open for a few minutes. They allowed him, and he emerged in a shaken Atlantis, but the Wraith were gone. Ronon, using a radio connection, told them the news, and they let Ronon stay to clean up Atlantis. On the fourth day, everyone was home and Earth was contacted. Everyone was doing fine all around, and the two planets returned to normal. The warrior was about to go off world for the first time, and the runner was beginning his journey to becoming Atlantis▓s greatest asset. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Decision5/10

Never doubt yourself when decisions could be life or death. You are strong, and strong-spirited, the kind that rely solely on the body and the mind, but no other. When decisions seem to be the only way your life is going, remember your mistakes, your motive, and overall who could help you make your choice because even a statue requires help from Man.

The sun rose calmly, quietly over the water. The warrior stood on a balcony overlooking the sea, and he was awestruck. The beauty of the planet, of Atlantis itself, was shocking. The history is what struck him the most. The first people, who built Atlantis, were the ancestors of the pale-skinned citizens of the current Atlantis and the people of their home world, Earth. They informed him that the name Titan was that of a moon that surrounds a gas-giant in their home galaxy, and he was amazed at the pictures. He wanted to see what the pictures showed, but he could not, and he never would, if he became a runner like Ronon Dex, who had finally revealed his name over the past evening▓s meal. The warrior was also told that it was a custom of his planet to keep names secret until they knew the person fully, but usually names were casual, and gestures were the way of showing respect, which was different from the customs of the warrior and the inhibitors of Atlantis, who all used the same military titles. The warrior was always called his rank, currently Captain, which was the same way for the people, who used names like ⌠General,■ ⌠Lieutenant,■ and ⌠Colonel,■ to name a few. The warrior loved this system, but he would have to give it up to become a runner.

By midmorning, the warrior was sitting with one of the people of Atlantis, discussing history, and it was during this discussion that the warrior saw a book for the first time. Titan was not a place where language was turned to writing, so the warrior had no idea what he was seeing. He had never learned numbers, either, and the Atlantian took it upon herself to teach him to read, write, count, and use the weapons seen during their first battle. The warrior had been forgiven for his position in the battle, and now he was seen as a friend. He found it to be a strange relationship, however, since the people were being highly generous, but he soon discovered why.  
On a routine contact to their home-world, the people discovered that their world was at war and that there would be a shortage of supplies and possibly removal of the program, which would send them to the war. The warrior immediately went to the leader and volunteered, but he knew what question would be asked.  
⌠Have you decided to commit to us and this program? We▓d be willing to send you, but once you go, there is no turning back. We can only contact them, they cannot contact us, and you would be trapped. You would be given a new identity, and your entire life would change.■ ⌠How long do I have to make my decision?■ the warrior questioned.  
⌠The next contact is in seven days. Let me give you an example,■ the leader whispered. She had stones on her desk and put seven into a leather, draw-string pouch. ⌠Each day, remove one. When none are left, you need to tell me your choice.■ ⌠I▓ll try,■ the warrior whispered, and then he went to his room, small yet comfortable. And there he thought until he could think no more. When one lonely stone was left inside the pouch, the warrior went to the leader and joined the US Air force without a name. 


	7. Chapter 7

The First Mission8/10

Progress, progressions; both are more or less the same in sense. Both mean that you move on, you leave something behind to become something better. While taking a progressive journey, never forget what you left behind. Regression and progression are close to each other, so beware the consequences of both.

The warrior had already begun his battle training. The day after Atlantis contacted them again, the warrior was scheduled to leave for the first time. He was nervous, which was to be expected, particularly when General O▓Neill gathered SG-6 for together for the first time.  
⌠Tomorrow, you will go on your first mission as a team to a planet called P3X-748. On the planet, you will encounter a civilization, a peaceful one by the looks of it, but you can never be sure. Colonel Maxwell, you will be the only one carrying an automatic weapon. Our new friend will be the one for hand-to-hand combat. He is a captain, Colonel Maxwell, and I want you to remember that he is not from here. You will spend eleven hours there, then meet back at the gate for radio contact. You call us. If you do not contact, we will send SG-11 for reinforcement. Understood?■ ⌠Yes, Sir,■ the group replied. The men stood and shook hands with General O▓Neill, who pulled the warrior aside.  
⌠Captain, when you get back, Lieutenant Colonel Carter will be your commanding officer. You will report to her, which is probably something new for you, but I will be in touch. When you get back, you▓ll need to get with Dr. Jackson to create a report on what you experience on the planet. If anything, you will make a voice recording. The report is specifically for me, but Lieutenant Colonel Carter will accept it. She▓s quite nice and will help you. I like you, Captain, and I hope to be at your promotion ceremony soon,■ General O▓Neill smiled, shaking the warrior▓s hand.  
⌠What do you mean, Sir?■ the warrior asked, confused over O▓Neill▓s words.  
⌠When you get promoted, we will have a ceremony to honor you, and I give you whatever awards you have earned,■ O▓Neill explained. The warrior nodded quietly and then followed Colonel Maxwell to the locker room to gear up for the mission. The warrior was going on his first mission.

General O▓Neill saluted SG-6 as they walked through the Stargate. On the other side, they were immediately greeted by the people. They offered them food and other goods, but SG-6 refused and drew up a peace treaty with their leader. When the eleven hours ended, SG-6 was home and debriefing, but the warrior was without General O▓Neill for the first time.

Dr. Jackson sat with the warrior in his quarters. They were creating a verbal report over the warrior▓s first mission.  
⌠When I emerged from the puddle, we were greeted like old friends. We were given many items to sustain ourselves, but we turned them down so that we could spend our time creating a treaty with them. The mission was successful, and we agreed to visit again to exchange food. We plan to return to P3X-748 in two months in earth time, but I am at the mercy of my comrades. This is Captain signing off.■ 


	8. Chapter 8

The Wedding▓s Aftermath10/10

Every action has an opposite and equal reaction, says the laws of physics, and this is doubly so for the actions of humans, no matter how small. Just by emotionally damaging one soul, we could doom ourselves to loneliness forever, damning our chances at reproduction and causing Time itself to cur us away far from our designated time. Remember this, and think every time you do something with or for others, because you never know when the ⌠reaction■ could occur.

General O▓Neill received an urgent call from Lieutenant Colonel Carter concerning the warrior. He quickly began consulting files, protocols, and procedures only to find nothing to help him. He was afraid of what he could do, what he would do, and how the warrior would feel if he had to send his bride back to her home planet. O▓Neill decided to cancel his day▓s appointments and consult the two on his own.

Upon arrival, General O▓Neill immediately set up an appointment with the warrior, who had just finished a mission, his first as a ⌠married man.■ O▓Neill was surprised to see the man and wife together in the meeting room, smiling and stroking each other▓s hands.  
⌠Major, she is beautiful,■ O▓Neill smiled.  
⌠Thank you, General,■ the warrior replied. O▓Neill nodded and sat down, placing his hands on the table.  
⌠I▓m having a hard time with this. You see, people are usually already married, and they usually aren▓t in your situation, with you being a┘refugee,■ he hesitated. ⌠If we get too much negative feedback on the situation, she▓ll have to go back,■ O▓Neill whispered. He then sat patiently, awaiting the warrior▓s reaction. ⌠Then I▓ll go with her,■ the warrior said sternly.  
⌠If you leave, then you can never come here again,■ O▓Neill whispered. ⌠I▓d hate to do it, so we▓ll just wait and see what everyone else thinks about the situation. Do you understand?■ O▓Neill asked. The warrior nodded and looked to his wife, who also understood. The three then stood, shook hands, and left the room. The warrior went to the gate room with his wife and introduced her to Atlantis, and Ronon sent him a letter in pictures. He showed them his first mission, and Ronon had even begun detailed sketches of Atlantis and the surrounding ocean. The warrior loved it, and showed his new wife, referring to Atlantis as ⌠Heaven in my own galaxy.■ She loved the pictures, and the two hung them in their quarters.  
At eight that night, General O▓Neill received a phone call from the president. He then walked to the warrior▓s quarters to announce the news, but the two lovers were making love, so O▓Neill left a note under the door to meet him in the morning. When the time came for the meeting, the warrior was nowhere to be found, and General O▓Neill was forced to leave him another note and leave for Washington. He arrived to find a wasteland, then returned to the SGC. Once there, he told them of the loss, and everyone was called to the frontlines again. Atlantis was not contacted, but the warrior was. His wife was not accepted, so he left through the Stargate with Teal▓c, who helped them move into a small cottage, their home until the SGC contacts them again. 


	9. Chapter 9

THE WARRIOR'S ROMANCE 9/10

Exploration brings many findings. Many find friends, others find enemies, but a very few may find their soul mate, someone to either dream about and seek for the remainder of their time, or live with until both can live no more. Most never find their soul mate, yet many dream about finding them. Never give up on your dreams because as soon as you stop looking, you'll find all you'll ever need.

The warrior was now a major. He enjoyed exploring new planets, and he had learned of the Goa▓uld, Tok▓ra, and Ori. He loved history, and Teal'c quickly became one of his best friends. Lieutenant Colonel Carter was also just as close. She taught him how to read, and more about culture, but mostly about women.  
On Titan, males outnumbered females two to one, and the warrior had never been around many, except for his mother, who sent him to join a brigade when he was ten, which was tradition. Every man served twenty years in the brigades, and the warrior had served ten before his world was turned upside down by global war. Before he even turned twenty, he was alone, surrounded by nothing, particularly not a woman. Lieutenant Colonel Carter was also the first woman he was officially "under," military wise, and it surprised him, but he was open to the new customs, however strange they were.  
On the warrior's thirty-first mission, a storm came up, trapping SG-6 in a farmhouse for the night. Due to scarce furnishings, they assumed that no one lived there, but as soon as night fell, six people came into the house: a mother, a father, and four children. The oldest child, a girl, looked to be the same age as the warrior. They all looked to each other before the father spoke.  
"You are not from here, are you?" he asked shakily. A clap of thunder occurred, shaking the house.  
"We're from another planet, but we are explorers, not here to harm you. We're only in here because of the storm, but we can leave if it's a problem," Colonel Maxwell said sternly. The mother and father exchanged glances.  
"We understand, Mister, and you may stay the night, but we have no food for you," the mother whispered. Colonel Maxwell nodded in thanks and in understanding.  
"We will sleep where you allow us, but we do not need food. We're leaving at first light," Colonel Maxwell whispered. The mother and father nodded and led the men upstairs. The warrior ended up sleeping far away from the others.  
When the warrior was near rest, a light came into his vision along with the sound of a gasp. The warrior opened his eyes to see the oldest girl. The daughter sighed and began preparing for bed. She then returned and sat beside the warrior.  
"My mother wants us to marry, I can tell," she whispered. The warrior did not understand. Such a custom did not exist on Titan. "What are your thoughts? You look confused"  
"What is 'marry'?" he asked. She smiled.  
"It must not be a part of your culture. I understand. Marriage on this planet is a special bond. Father will give us amulets, but only if he knows that we have mated. You do understand 'mated', correct?" she smiled. He nodded, and almost on command, she removed her dress, revealing her young body, fir from work. He found himself staring at the mass of hair near her opening. "Staring is not going to get you love, mister. First, remove those ugly socks, then those trousers. We can't do anything else with those rags," she grinned. He obeyed and was soon just as naked as she was. She then lay down on top of him. "Do you want to lead?" she asked. He shook his head, so she began for him. She began kissing him sensually from his chest to crotch, and soon, he was grunting slightly because she was kissing and nibbling on his penis. She soon raised her head, wiping the cum from her lips. "Let's get started for real," she smiled. She straddled him and let his tip rest at her opening.  
"That feels good," he whispered. She thrust him inside. "But that feels even better," he moaned. She rode him with a passion, her boobs bouncing. Her nipples grew red and tall, and soon she squealed in delight. He felt her wetness on his skin, and then he felt himself grow harder than before. He moaned and grunted, and then his penis thrusted with the fire of his ejaculation. Both were panting heavily as she got off and lay on top of him. She then fondled his penis, using her hand to dry off the cum.  
"Did you enjoy it?" she asked. He nodded as she grabbed his balls. He grew hard again. "I want to watch you cum this time," she grinned, squeezing harder. He grinned as she licked his hard nipple. She squeezed harder yet as she began to nibble.  
"I'm almost there," he whispered. She nodded and looked at his rigid cock. She sat up and put her other hand on his other testicle. She massaged them, and soon a white substance covered the sheet.  
"Better?" she asked. He nodded and motioned for her to lie next to him.  
"You're a wonderful woman," he whispered. She looked up into his eyes.  
"You see me as a woman?" she asked. He nodded. "Are you sure that you can't stay"  
"It's not my orders. I'm a warrior, and a Major in their army. My leaders would not want to lose me, particularly on such short notice. I love you, though. You are powerful and would be perfect as my mate," he whispered. They shared a kiss as lightning and thunder occurred again, but they did not notice. Their sex had become love.

The next morning, the warrior emerged with the daughter at his side. Both leaders, the father and the colonel, stood confused as the warrior cleared his throat.  
"We wish to marry, and I want her to remain with me on Earth," the warrior said in a dignified manner. The colonel looked up to the father before returning his gaze to the warrior.  
"That would be complicated, Major. Are you sure?" Colonel Maxwell asked. The warrior nodded and looked to the father.  
"Sir, I would care and provide for her, and we will make visits regularly if you wish. I love your daughter and she will be happy within my care," the warrior whispered. The man looked to his wife and then to his daughter.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Then she may go with you, Sir, if your leader approves"  
"I approve, it's our overall leaders that I worry about," Colonel Maxwell smiled. "But, we'll see what happens. You both look pretty happy"  
"Come with me," the father grinned. He led the couple into the calm morning. Two shining amulets were hung from a tree and were glinting in the sunlight. The father took them down and held the amulets within the hands of the two lovers. The bond was made and the amulets were placed around their necks. They were married.  
The two returned to the home to find the other members of SG-6 geared up for the trip home. Colonel Maxwell then dialed home as the warrior's new wife packed her few belongings into the warrior's knapsack. His new wife then cried with a smile as she waved away her family. The warrior then carried her to the gate. On the other side, the two emerged happily and everyone on the base rejoiced.  
"I was married on the planet in a gentle ceremony, where our hands were held with amulets between them. I feel that we are now together as one person, and I truly love her, as does she to me. Lt. Col. Carter has already planned to get her access to the base so that we may live here together. Currently, she is my secret. I love her, and I trust General O'Neill in making the right decision. This is Major signing off." 


	10. Chapter 10

Wandering with a Runner: Atlantis4/10

When your past has become a closed door, look to those around you for support. When you are alone or with strangers, look to them. Go outside your norm to find yourself and to find what you have ultimately left behind.

This was their third planet. The runner had to give an exact name to the warrior, but the warrior was hesitant, despite his trust in the runner, who had now saved his life on two occasions, kept him sustained, and trained him to use a new weapon. The two journeyed through each world, blending with the people to get some place to stay and something to eat, but they only stayed for one day, if possible, to avoid the Wraith, who were still close behind them. The runner had at least informed the warrior of why he was so easily found. A chip was placed just behind his belly button just hours before his escape, and now a red light would beam through, a constant reminder of the danger they were in.  
When the two entered their third planet, they were faced with a new problem, a group of war-like people who captured them, but the warrior was released and sent to fight the planet▓s enemy, a group of mean with more new weapons. But wait, there was a woman, tall and beautiful with dark skin much like that of the runner, but the rest were pale, very pale, like nothing the warrior had seen. And their weapons! They fired quickly, shattering the air like nothing the warriors had seen, but he was a fighter, it was in his blood, and he helped to capture the men when they cursed loudly and ran out of ammunition, throwing their hands up and throwing their now useless weapons at the small army. They were easily taken without much fight, and they were put in the same cage as the runner. The four new hostages were soon chatting, introducing themselves, but the runner was soon at the side of the bars begging for his release to save the lives of his captors. They had heard of the Wraith, and quickly made a deal, but the generous runner had another demand.  
⌠Let them go with me or I will stay and watch you all die,■ the runner said sternly. The people thought on this, and all of them left the planet with the new people to a new home, which was the most different of all of the previous planets.

The warrior and the runner were immediately examined by doctors, a first-time experience for the warrior, who lived where no doctors existed. The runner was nervous, mostly because his last examination was done by the Wraith and ended with him running for his life. When this fact was discovered by the people of Atlantis, the runner was prepared for surgery, with his consent, and the chip was removed without complication. In response to this gratitude, the runner volunteered to fight for the people of Atlantis. The warrior, however, had no idea what he wanted to do. Battle had thrilled him once, and now running pleased him, despite the danger. The warrior now had running in his blood.  
But the generous people of Atlantis were willing to let him stay. They were willing to provide for him sustenance and knowledge, more than even his general was willing to provide. Before the warrior made his decision, he received a lesson from the runner.  
⌠You should consider the danger before you make such a decision. You and I appear to have changed places,■ he smirked. ⌠But runners have more to fear than Death. We must have trust in people that are spread throughout this galaxy, and having that trust deserted often breaks the man, or woman. Runners cannot love, only trust, and it shows in our nature and attitude, but it is there for a reason, and it is that instinct that keeps us alive.■ The warrior then had to make a decision, the toughest of his life, but he was at a crossroads with no street signs or arrows, at a place where the inner spirit could possibly rip in two. 


End file.
